1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports protective equipment, and more specifically to a catcher's chest protector that expands and contracts in response to a wearer's movements and to provide a better fit to wearers of various sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of chest protectors for baseball and softball catchers are well known in the sporting goods industry. Generally, chest protectors are comprised of a main padded portion shaped to overlay the wearer's chest and abdomen and designed to protect the wearer from being injured by the impact of a ball.
The main padded portion of known chest protectors is secured to the wearer by a plurality of straps. Typically, a set of straps extends over the wearer's shoulders and a set of straps extends around the wearer's sides. The two sets of straps extend to the wearer's back where the straps are secured to one another. While each set of straps is usually adjustable to provide a better fit, the straps do not adjust to movement by the wearer. Consequently, a chest protector that may comfortably fit a wearer in a static position will not provide a comfortable fit for a wearer during dynamic movements that occur throughout the game.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chest protector that accommodates and reacts to a wearer's dynamic movements during a game. Moreover, the chest protector must be suitable for wearers of many different sizes without compromising the wearer's mobility or flexibility.